Sticky Situation
by ChemicalKlarolineDrug
Summary: After a tiring day, Caroline is ready to spend the whole night watching movies. She doesn't want to think about Klaus, who is leaving to New Orleans the next day. But why isn't he coming to say goodbye? Wait. He does! Just at the wrong time...right when Caroline is changing and is only wearing her bra. Things just go downhill from there...for Caroline, anyways.


**A/N: One shot. After a tiring day, Caroline is ready to spend the whole night watching movies. She doesn't want to think about Klaus, who is leaving to New Orleans the next day. But why isn't he coming to say goodbye? Wait. He does! Just at the wrong time...right when Caroline is changing and is only wearing her bra. xxo **

* * *

Caroline still couldn't get over the fact that Klaus was going to leave. Tomorrow. To New Orleans...and without really saying goodbye. She unlocked the door to her house and threw the keys in a small bowl next to the entrance.

_Well, what was I expecting anyways? I clearly told him that we were friends...would it be too weird if he came to say goodbye? Or...maybe he might. After all, he did say that he fancied me._

Caroline shrugged out of her jacket and hung it on the wooden coat hanger next to the doorstep.

"Mom!?" she yelled, only to be replied by silence. "I guess she's not here. Like always," she muttered before running up the stairs.

_Actually, maybe Klaus might come to say goodbye. Friends are still friends, right? He DID help me pick out a dress for prom...That means something-_

Caroline stopped in the middle of the stairs.

What the hell was she thinking? Of course Klaus wouldn't come to say goodbye to her! He was the big bad hybrid. The alpha male, an original. He was probably too busy thinking about other things than coming to say goodbye to her, a baby blonde distraction.

Caroline shook the thoughts away and continued up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs, she went inside her room, which was right next to the staircase and a bathroom. The house was quiet and dark. The only sound she could hear was the crickets outside by the grass and the occasional plink! from the sink.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Caroline jumped onto her bed and pulled out her cellphone from her bag. She let out a loud, tired yawn and stretched like a cat. It was a tiring day today. She had gone to school (she didn't know how she was still the cheerleader captain. She had missed so many practices!) and helped organize another party in a town next to Mystic Falls (yes, she was now quite popular and was on high demand by schools and other places).

Caroline lightly tapped on the black touchscreen phone and watched as it immediately came to life. She let out a small groan when she noticed all the missed messages and calls she had. Most of them...actually, almost all of them were from Stefan, except for a few from Tyler, Matt, and Bonnie. None from Elena, no surprise there. Her heart fell slightly when she realized she had gotten no calls or messages from Klaus. Did he not need her help anymore?

Her heart had skipped a beat the day when Klaus sent her a gazillion messages telling her to come help him. Yes, she was stressed because of prom, but some part of her was screaming. No one ever actually called her for help before...never like this.

Caroline quickly put the thoughts away and pressed on Stefan's first message.

**Have you seen Elena? I can't find her anywhere. -S**

Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance. Did he really just ask her if she knew where Elena was? Hello, Earth to Stefan, the last encounter she had with Elena didn't end quite well. She stole her damn freaking prom dress! Caroline deleted the message and read the next one.

**Caroline. I can't find her. Please call me if you see her. -S**

Caroline let out a frustrated cry and quickly deleted this message as well.

**Caroline! I'm freaking out here! Can you help me find Elena? -S**

That was it. If all the messages she had gotten from Stefan were about Elena, she was going to go nuts. Why couldn't Stefan and Damon just stop with all this Elena drama? Caroline put her phone aside, not even bothering to check the other messages. She was starting to get pissed off with everything. What she needed was...movies. Tons and tons of chick flicks that would make her cry all her lifetime supply of tears out as well as make her laugh her until her stomach exploded. That's what she needed.

Caroline looked down and realized she was still wearing her work clothes. If she was going to go on a long chick flick movie marathon, she was going to change into something more comfortable.

Caroline tied her hair into a messy ponytail, fastening it with a large clip, and walked over to the closet that stood in the corner of her room and started digging for her oversized shirt.

_Aha! There it is_. Caroline spotted the large grey, fading T-shirt that was had been hiding all her other fancy clothes.

Caroline slid out of her pants and started unbuttoning the white blouse she had been wearing the whole day. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. She could finally breathe normally again. Her stomach had never felt so free before.

"Now that's a sight I'll never forget," a voice said from the other side of the room. Caroline let out a small shriek and quickly covered herself with the shirt she had been holding. What the hell was someone doing in her house? It was probably the creep that lived next door...great, he had seen her with only her bra on top...well, and her underwear.

Caroline spun around and found herself staring at Klaus.

_Oh shit._

This was 10 times worse than what she had imagined.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" she squeaked.

"Well, I came here to say goodbye, but I see you're busy," Klaus said, nodding towards Caroline. "I can come back later, if you want," he continued, starting to pace around. Caroline pulled the grey shirt tighter to her body. Why, oh why was she wearing her lacy, most revealing, black Victoria's Secret lingerie today?

"Uh...erm...can you turn around for a moment?" Caroline asked, mad at herself for not speaking in a more confident voice. Where was her bitchiness when she needed it?

"My pleasure," Klaus smirked, turning around.

Caroline quickly pulled the shirt over her head. Big mistake. The shirt had grabbed onto the stupid hair clip and was refusing to let go. Why now?! She should've never put that stupid hair clip on her head. It had caused many problems before...if only she knew this was going to happen.

Caroline swore she could almost hear Klaus's grin get bigger. She was stuck in the most uncomfortable, awkward situation. Her shirt was stuck, along with her arms. She couldn't move or do anything, except hop around the room like a weird bunny.

"Need any help?" Klaus asked.

"Nice try," Caroline growled. Never. She tried to free her arms, only to fail miserably. Tugging it made it even worse. Caroline was almost afraid that she would accidentally pull a huge chunk of her hair out if she pulled too hard, too quickly. But she would never, EVER allow Klaus to help her.

Caroline let out a small whimper (unintentionally. I SWEAR!). She could hear Klaus smirk.

"I have all night, Caroline. I'm not leaving to New Orleans until I say goodbye to you," Klaus said. Caroline could see through her shirt. He was still turned around, thank god (though Caroline was suspicious that he could see the reflection on the window).

"I have all night as well," Caroline huffed stubbornly, wiggling her arms again. Yes, she wouldn't give in, no matter what.

"I'll just sit down and wait, then," Klaus said, amused. Caroline could see the blurry figure take a seat on the ground.

She had the whole night. Unfortunately, so did he.

* * *

**Fin  
Just felt like writing this when my own shirt got stuck. It was super awkward. Unfortunately, Klaus didn't come, so boohoo for me. **


End file.
